Recently, it has been proposed that Reissert compounds be synthesized to develop novel heterocyclic polymers for high performance applications (see H. W. Gibson et al., Amer. Chem. Soc., Polymer Preprints, 29(1), 154, 1988). Bis (Reissert compounds) have been synthesized in excellent yields by the use of a trimethylsilyl cyanide reagent and can be used to develop such polymers (see A. Pandya et al., Amer. Chem. Soc., Polymer Preprints, 30(1), 206, 1989).
W. E. McEwen et al., in J. Org. Chem. 1980, 45, 1301-1308 discuss the synthetic uses of open-chain analogues of Reissert compounds by first preparing an aminonitrile by condensation of a primary monoamine with a cyanohydrin followed by reaction of the aminonitrile with an acid chloride to form the Reissert compound.
U.S. Ser. No. 418,067, filed Oct. 6, 1989, describes the formation of bis(Reissert) compounds by the reaction of a dialdehyde, a monoamine and a monoacid chloride.